Akito et la lampe magique
by Li-chan5
Summary: Et si Akito devenait gentil?


**Et si Akito devenait... gentil?******  
_Et si Akito, à cause d'un souhait de la " gentille " Tohru devenait aussi niai... heu gentille qu'elle. Le rêve pourrait penser certaines (ooc : où ça ??qui ça ? ? pas pour moaaaaaaa ;-) ). Détrompez-vous, ça peut devenir effrayant._   
  
  
**Chapitre 1**   
  
Akito venait de recevoir sa nouvelle tronçonneuse, une Honda 2003 dernier cri.   
Il fallait qu'il l'essaie; il se rua donc vers le jardin, non sans avoir ralenti le pas d'un air maladif en croisant Hatori.   
Il prit son souffle " une, deux... " et entama ce foutu arbre qu'avait planté Yuki quand celui-ci avait trois ans _(la main verte, le Yuki !)_.  
DZZZZZZZZZZZ SCRITCH SCRITCH " ouais génial, cette machine " pense le psycho... heu le sage en camis... en kimono. En effet, en pas moins de deux secondes, le baobab (me demandez pas pourquoi un baobab, chais pas) était tombé, mais Boulette de riz arriva; elle eut à peine le temps de crier " Akito " que Bao l'écrasait (niark niark).   
Ainsi aurait pu périr Onigiri grâce à Honda 2003.   
Akito esquissa un sourire sadique, non, il éclata d'un rire sardonique.   
Il entendit alors un " Hourra " qui devait venir du haut puisqu'en levant la tête vers le toit, il aperçut Yuki et Kyo qui se tenaient chastement (arf) par la main, à moitié nus (*_*)- une nouvelle lubie de Kyo. On les avait rarement vus aussi heureux.   
Il allait protester pour prendre la place de Kyo, qui selon lui, avait dû initier Yuki _(pas possible autrement)_ que déjà, il voyait briller quelque chose du baobab.   
Il se demanda si par hasard, ce n'étaient pas une de ses laisses d'argent que Yuki aurait enterré en même temps que Bao. Mais non, c'était une lampe.   
Autrement excité, il se précipita sur sa tronçonneuse pour l'ouvrir.   
  
" C'est pas tous les jours que je peux trucider un génie ".   
  
Mais déjà, une fumée s'échappait de la lampe. C'était cet imbécile de Momiji qui l'avait frotté.   
" Oh wie schön, Akito ! Eine goldene Lampe !Hiiii, guck mal ! Tohru !ist sie gestorben ? ". Sur ces mots, il alla s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte.   
  
_pour__ info, elle ne l'était pas ; elle avait dû parler à Baobab qui sûrement souffrait et avec des phrases bidons avait dû apaiser sa peine ^^_   
  
Donc je disais qu'une fumée s'échappait de la lampe. En sortit un génie assez space qui avait les 12 têtes du Juniishi _(nos amis Rin et Kureno en moins)_ mais ô rage, ô désespoir!!! dans son dos, à la place de dix jolies petites prunes trônait tronche de Saumon (^^).   
  
" Mer***, je le tronçonne ou je le réeduque " marmonna notre expert en rééducation.   
  
Comme il avait eu son compte avec Onigiri et que Yuki lui manquait, ou plutôt les soins qu'il lui dispensait_ (*grin*)_, il décida de s'occuper de ce pauvre génie qui avait sûrement besoin d'un gentil papa pour s'occuper de lui, en l'occurrence Kikito, bien sûr.   
  
" Maître, je m'appelle Yushitorimomihakaguritsuyamehirokisa et suis à votre service " Une heure s'était déjà écoulé et Kikito s'ennuyait ferme.   
Heureusement qu'il pouvait zieuter du coin de l'oeil, les ébats amoureux de Yuki et de Kyo, lesquels devenaient trop bruyants aux yeux d'Akito.   
Aya et Shi-chan avaient la décence de faire ça dans une pièce close, même s'il lui avait fallu marty... dormir en chantant avec Yuki, Kisa et Momiji réunis pour couvrir leur bruit qui, soit-disant, lui donnait mal à la tête.   
  
" Les chants de mes " éduqués " sont bien plus doux " aimait-il à dire.   
  
Il allait donc emmener le génie dans sa nouvelle salle de jeux quand il se dit qu'après tout, un petit coup de tronçonneuse lui ferait du bien, au génie.   
Il avait bien dix têtes, soit au moins 9 inutiles; une pouvait largement suffir, conclut Akito Einstein.   
Il fixa la première tête qui était celle de Kisa, lui arracha d'abord ses cheveux - il avait appris en cours d'histoire, que pour couper une tête, c'était l'idéal- et sans un mot, lui trancha donc la tête. Il fit de même pour celle de Ritsu mais à son horreur ou plutôt à son délice, celle ci commença à parler. Ritsu ou du moins ce qui était sa tête eut à peine le temps de d'hurler GOMEN que sa tête volait.   
  
" Heureusement que j'ai mon kimono pare-sang ".   
  
Idem pour Hiro qui avait l'intention de se foutre de lui. Avec Kagura et Haru, ça avait été facile.   
  
" Entre fous, on se comprend ", pouffa-t-il en entendant leurs injures.   
  
Tori-chan, il l'avait découpé LEN-TE-MENT, histoire de se venger de toutes les piqûres qu'il lui avait infligées.   
Oh, avec Aya et Shigure, ça avait été autrement difficile.   
Principal problème, les lèvres d'Aya étaient certes, ô miracle, " closes " - enfin pas tout à fait, je suppose qu'étant sur celles de Shigure, elles ne devaient pas l'être _(ceci est une note de l'auteur qui décline toute responsabilité quant à l'imagination débridée des lecteurs)_.   
Aya et Shigure ventousés, il ne pouvait pas les tronçonner décemment.   
Après des efforts surhumains... en fait, il avait hurlé " lycéennes en vue "- il avait réussi à décoller Shigure de Aya, mais Ayame, la bouche libre, commença à parler sans s'arrêter pendant que Shigure chantait " Akito, pervers... Akito, pervers ".   
A moitié fou, il coupa leurs deux têtes -_Kikito powaaaaaa_- d'un coup.   
  
Restait Yuki... et Onigiri qu'il avait oublié.   
Déjà sur son visage, on pouvait voir s'esquisser un sourire sadique.   
Il avait l'intention de prendre son pied à torturer Yuki.   
Celui-ci... ou plutôt sa tête- avait regardé avec dégoût son frère Aya se donner en spectacle avec Shigure. Mais maintenant, il regardait Akito avec de grands yeux effrayés.   
Kikito le Superbe sentit une bouffée de satisfaction monter en lui; il le dévisagea avec avidité: ce génie à tête de Yuki serait son nouveau jouet; en plus, il satisferait tous ses souhaits, il pourrait donner libre cours à ses instincts.   
Peut-être que le génie pourrait lui offrir plusieurs Yuki, un par jour serait génial, jubila-t-il.   
Il allait formuler son premier voeu quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas éteint la tronçonneuse ; dans ces rêves de sadisme enfin assouvis, il en était devenu distrait et la tronçonneuse lui avait échappé des mains.   
Et après avoir effleuré son kimono, celle-ci finit dans la tête de Yuki qui tomba donc à côté des autres.   
Adieu génie, Yuki jetable, tronçonneuse et sadisme à volonté, gémit le malheureux Calimérakito.   
Notre Kikito était dépité, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il était tellement desespéré qu'il éclata en sanglots.   
  
-_Ok, ok, ça lui ressemble pas maiis un Kikito en larmes, c'est bô, non ? enfin, ça fait peur aussi_- en fait, il pleurait de rage (viii, je préfère ça). _Hé ho, faut le comprendre : imaginez que vous avez un nouveau jouet qui vous donne tout ce que vous voulez, même des persos de Furuba et qu'avec, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez et que ce jouet fantastique (*noie le clavier*), est totalement destroy par un jouet tout pourri, appelé Honda, en plus mais passons_-   
  
Kikito reniflait bruyamment et se lamentait quand il vit avec joie le génie bouger.   
Celui-ci se retourna et alors, il vit dans le dos du génie la tête d'Onigiri.   
Il allait prendre sa tronçonneuse et caresser la tête de Saumon avec quand il entendit une petite voix criarde et niaise lui dire de se consoler car, affirmait-elle, elle était là, elle, pour réaliser ses souhaits mais que pour cela, il devait se comporter gentiment (_arf_).   
" Mer** "pensa Akito, séchant ses larmes " qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par gentil... surtout que j'ai pas mon fouet sur moi, là... ah mais non, ça doit être autre chose. Bon, je vais essayer ".   
Il se tourna langoureusement vers elle, limite minaudant (_pas compris l'Akito_) et d'une voix suave lui dit " je veux avoir un gentil et obéissant Yuki " _Meuhhh me too_.   
  
" Quoi, tu veux devenir gentil et obéissant, Kiki? ".   
  
" La vache, le Saumon est bouché ".   
  
De désespoir et surtout d'agacement (_gaaaah_), il se résolut à saisir sa tronçonneuse.   
  
" Accordé " lâcha-t-elle.   
  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que déjà, le voeu faisait son effet. Une bouffée de bienveillance, de gentillesse et d'obéissance l'avait empli et pris de vertiges (_viii, PEACE AND LOVE_), il perdit connaissance.   
  
_Pas étonnant, 20 ans de folie, de méchanceté et de sadisme continu ont dû mal à supporter d'être étouffés par de la gentillesse. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà donc pour la première fournée. Désolée, c'est du n'importe quoi mais bon, cette bêtise m'est venue en cours , avec pour bande son, la voix soporifique et narcotique de mon prof donc ayez pitié.   
C'est pas très crédible mais je voulais l'écrire comme ça. Ça fait du bien de dire des conneries en se censurant et je me suis amusée.


End file.
